Getting one of the best Spy's back
by LondonGirlxXx
Summary: After years without seeing each other, they finally realise they need each other... and not just for partners on missions. CxZ I don't own the gallagher girls xXx
1. Living a lie

**Getting one of the best spy's back**

**Chapter 1**

**Zach POV**

I left. I left the CIA 2 years ago today and started a whole new life. Away from danger and away from my mom and her precious COC. I have someone now and I'll do anything to protect him. I transformed from Zachery Goode to Daniel Barley and never looked back. I was staring out of my car window in a daydream waiting till 1 o' clock so I can pick Jake up from Pre-school. 12:55. Oh well, can't hurt to be early. I hopped out my BMW into the rain and literally skipped up the steps excited to see my little man again. The pre-school was the best in Norwood, Massachusetts, or so I've heard. Though the building wasn't physically big it wasn't crammed with toys like most. Something that saved me a bump on the head, if I tripped over a toy.

I pressed the buzzer and waited for them to let me in. Shirley came to the door, noticed it was me and smiled that familiar smile I became to know. She unlocked the child lock on the door and pulled me into a hug. I smiled and hugged back. She has been my friend ever since I came to Norwood after I fled Dover, Delaware with Jake as I saw Jonas and Liz stepping out of a restaurant and couldn't risk being found, though I was sure they were on a mission due to calling each other 'Sam' and 'Lily' either way I couldn't risk it. I still think about my friends sometimes and wonder how they are... especially Cammie. I miss her... her dirty blonde hair, sparkling sapphire eyes and her beautiful smile that can lit up an entire room. But there not here now and never will be again.

"Hey Danny, come in" Shirley announced pulling me in from the rain. I noticed that Kids were shouting and some running round the room. I shook out my soaking wet hair, causing Shirley to laugh and playful swatted my arm to stop. I grinned in response.

"How'd your weekend go shirl, sorry I couldn't talk earlier I was late for work since Jake didn't wanna get up this morning"

Shirley just chuckled and answered "It was fine I guess, went to the movies on Saturday with Steve but got kicked out because _someone_ decided to start a popcorn throwing match with the people behind us, I tell ya Dan one of these days Steve is gonna get in serious trouble and I won't be able to help him" she rolled her big blue eyes and shook her fiery red hair.

Her eyes... they always kind of reminded me of Cammie's and I know I would never see Cammie again, that thought always hurts my heart, every time. The last time I saw her still haunts me to this very day and I shuddered inwardly at that night that changed everything.

"Jake!" Shirley shouted and walked over to the sand box where he spends most of his time. When he looked up from his sand models he was making, his eyes met mine; emerald green with a slight hazel. He smiled (hasn't catched onto my smirk yet, though I keep trying to teach him) and came running up to me shouting "Daddy!" I kneeled down and scooped him up and started bouncing him in to the air, the way I always do. After saying goodbye to Shirley I held my little man's hand and walked to my Black BMW parked away from the rest on the cars. "Daddy today was good, there was a new kid and at first I didn't like him Because he had a mole on his nose but then he started playing in the sand with me and..." I know I'm a terrible father but sometimes when a kid rambles about something boring you just can't help but tune out. I was thinking about what we were having for lunch, maybe go home and have a sandwich? Or go to the cafe across the street?

When Jake said something that caught my attention, "... then this pretty woman came in and asked about someone called Goode and she was really pretty..." hmm could someone be after us already? I frowned we only moved here 2 months ago. We have to move, again. Thank god whoever they are didn't know who Jake is, I breathed a sigh of relief and planned in my head where we could go next, maybe Philly? I wonder who's after us the CIA or my mother and the COC. Hmm...

When I pulled up outside our apartment and headed in the direction of the stairs, if someone is up near our apartment, being trapped in a metal box sure doesn't help things. Jake started to moan that 'stairs suck' so I just scooped him up and carried him the next 4 flights of stairs till we came to our floor, I poked me head out in the hallway but it was deserted. Jake seemed oblivious to my actions and hummed along to a song under his breath. I checked our door was still locked. It was, and sighed in relief. Jake seemed tired and I noticed it was time for his afternoon nap, so I laid him down to sleep in his bed and walked back into the living room to start packing up our things quickly when a voice behind me caused me to freeze. A familiar voice "Hello Zach..."

**hmmm... any wonders who that is? please review and let me know what you think of it xXx**


	2. The last person you expect to see

**Getting one of the best spy's back**

**Chapter 2**

**Zach POV**

I turned around slowly and stared at the person I last expected to see, Cammie; Still as beautiful as ever, if not more so. Dressed in dark skinny jeans and a ruffled dark purple tank top with her swayed purple ankle boots, her long blonde hair was down and wavy. She was leaning against the couch casually and then started to get up and walk around the sofa to me. My heart was literally jumping out of my chest. The love of my life is here and I have absolutely nothing to say. I couldn't even smirk! That's how badly I was frozen, more like trapped though with those gorgeous big blue eyes I've missed so much. She stopped in front of me and whispered near my ear "long time no see, huh?" I couldn't agree more.

"Hello Cameron." Deciding to annoy her with my usual special charm reserved especially for her.

She pulled back from me and looked amused and replied the 2 words I haven't heard in 2 years "Blackthorne boy"

She stepped away from me and casually circled the lounge, while I was following her with my eyes, memorising everything about her again before she goes. I shivered at our last encounter.

_-Flashback-_

_We were sitting in our apartment. Cammie sitting on one side of the bed, lost in thought, with her back to me. While I was starring at her, begging her with my eyes to look at me. But she wouldn't, stubborn as always I thought. Silence took over our apartment. Until she finally spoke in a small voice, the one word I hate._

"_Why?"_

"_Cammie-"I began but was cut off._

"_Don't Cammie me!" she shouted back, anger evident in her voice_

_I tried again "Sorry cam it didn-"but I was cut off again._

"_Oh no, It didn't mean to happen!" she mimicked, her eyes flashing into her deadly glare. I shifted uncomfortably under it._

_She quietened down now and regained her calm mask "it never means to happen does it?" she muttered under her breath, fully aware I can hear her "When?" she asked next, pain evident on her flawless face. I hesitate and she asked again angrier than before._

"_When you were stuck at Headquarters finishing off your report from the Dublin mission, I went out to the pub and-"Cam raised her hand in a stopping motion and I did._

"_So... it's been __**3 months**__ since then and you still didn't decide to tell me?" she asked obviously pissed, emphasising the 3 months, her volume of her voice rising inch by inch._

"_3 fucking months Goode!" she shouted, now not even bothering to hide her anger._

"_Well I told you now haven't I!" I shouted back starting to get irritated and angry. Her face changed expression to her calm mask again._

"_Yeah, 3 months too late Zach, 3 months too late" she repeated. With her calmer I decided it's time to win her back with my charm._

"_She meant nothing to me cam, nothing!" I softly whispered to her. She sat back onto the bed and brought her hands to her face and stayed like that for a few seconds and then raised her head so her eyes locked on to mine._

"_Yeah, well you see Zach, you kind of have a problem now, you fucking knocked her up!" she replied angry again. I sighed, it's gonna be a long night._

"_I know cam!" I replied sharply. Her eyes flashed with an evil glint taking resident there and for the first she looked... dangerous. I gulped._

_Then she did something I did not expect. She started laughing. I stood there dumbfounded until she exclaimed "you know do you?" _

"_Yeah-"but was cut off. Again. She has got to stop doing that!_

"_You now have a child on the way Zach and just told me you're __**quitting**__ the CIA!" she stated in exasperation. I nodded. She looked heart-broken, she just pushed past me out the bedroom but I caught her arm._

"_Where are you going cam?" I asked, in a strong voice, asking the obvious when I already knew the answer_

"_Away from you" she simply replied, and she brushed past me and I simply let her. I had a feeling that would be the last time I saw her but I was too pissed to care._

_-End of flashback-_

"Hellooo? Earth to Zach" a small hand appeared in my vision waving at me. I shook my head and looked up. Her face was just like I remembered; flawless and beautiful.

"Sorry Cam spaced out there for a bit" she flinched slightly at my use of 'cam' which made my heart-break at how I hurt her. I heard her make an 'hmm' sound and she opened her mouth to say something when a door opened and out stepped Jake still sleepy rubbing his eyes with his fists, Cam turned around to see who it was, I started to read her face but it was blank, she displayed no emotion what so ever.

**you all guessed it! it was Cammie! for the next chapter i'm going to write in cammies POV xXx**


	3. A Challenging Mission

**Getting one of the best spy's back**

**Chapter 3**

**Cammie POV**

I am sitting at my desk in my office at the moment finishing off my report on the Somalia mission I just got back from when an 'Agent Cameron Morgan to the director's office please' was announced over the intercom. I sighed and hoped it wasn't another mission; I've been on 2 now non-stop and haven't had the chance to have a girl's night out with Liz, Bex and Macey in 2 months. I slowly got up from my desk chair and smoothed out my black pencil skirt and cute white bow blouse which are macey approved and made my way down the hall to the door with the gold handle, I knocked lightly and heard a faint come in.

Walking into the director's office always causes me to act more confident and mature; his office was triple the size of mine and was a lot darker due to the blinds always being down. The director sat in his chair behind his desk, typing on his laptop until I sat in the chair opposite him; He was quite old and had a face that screamed experienced, his snowy white hair gelled back from his piercing blue eyes and glasses.

"Hello Cameron" the director greeted with a small smile, he always saved for me; his number 1 spy.

"Sir" I replied nodding my head

"Now may I ask you something dear?" he asked sweetly, even though he knew I would tell him anything he needed to know. I nodded for him to continue.

"How well do you know Zachary Goode?" If I was normal I would have tensed at my ex's name but being the spy I am, a damn good one I might add, I replied calmly "Met him in my sophomore year at Gallagher, parents: Christopher Goode and Alexandra Crozier-Goode, dated from Junior year to 2 years ago when he quit the CIA and has disappeared off the radar. Sir" I recited without adding any personal comments, though I would have liked to add: '_He was also a lying, cheating bastard! That now has a child due to not thinking about his actions!' _but I didn't say that to the director of course. My heart seemed to want to jump out of my chest. I haven't spoken about him in 2 years, and didn't want to start now. He left, he's my past now.

"Yes, well we need him back and since you were the closest to him, I have given you the task to find him, unless... you already know where he is?" the directors statement turning into a question and stared at me waiting for an answer.

"I already know where he is sir; he's in Norwood, Massachusetts" I responded with my blank face mask on displaying no emotion. Now I know what you're probably thinking; stalking your ex? Nope I'm not; I placed a tracker in the ring that he never takes off so if he's near I'll go the opposite way because I don't wanna run into him, god that would be a awkward convo. The director broke into a smile.

"Of course you know where he is Chameleon, after all you're one of the best spy's in world!" he mumbled more to himself than me.

"Very well go to Massachusetts and bring Agent Goode back, he is needed for a particular mission Chameleon along with you, Rebecca Baxter, Grant Newman, Macey McHenry, Alex Moore and Technical support from Jonas Anderson and Elizabeth Sutton. This mission is going to be the most dangerous any of you would ever participate in. The Circle of Cavan is back Cameron" he added seriously. I tensed involuntarily; Hearing Zach's name is nothing compared to the fear I have for the COC.

"How can this be sir? I killed off Alexandra Goode myself and the rest of the circle members scattered." I replied confused. I thought they were gone for good. Turns out there not, great! Isn't that fucking fantastic!

"Well now they have a new leader and reports from double agents within makes him out to seem more ruthless than Ms Goode"

"Anyways as soon as you have brought back Agent Goode, A agent with inside knowledge on the Main base of the COC will brief you on your mission and assist you as necessary, Good bye Cameron" Which like an invitation to get out. I nodded and walked out into the hallway and quickly started walking back to my office to finish my report. When all I could think about was _I'm going to see Zach soon, I'm going to see Zach soon, I'm going to see Zach soon._ Argh! Don't think about him at the moment, just find him and bring him back, Cam! Yeah I thought easier said than done.

When I opened the door to my office, it was filled with one Baxter, Newman, McHenry, Moore, Sutton and Anderson. I raised my eyebrows at them.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Cam, what'd the boss man want?" Bex asked casually, everyone's ears perked up curiously.

"Zach," I replied simply "I have been ordered to get Zach back" Everyone winced slightly. He hurt all of us when he left. He was Grant, Jonas and Alex's best friends and he left without a trace, except no one actually knows I know where he is. Though I know they suspect.

"Ohh Cam" Bex responded standing up from my chair to hug me, Macey and Liz followed. Though I rarely show my emotions they always know when I'm hurting and now I'm hurting, bad. Grant, Jonas and Alex followed after the girls stopped. There like my big brothers and I care about them dearly. Grant whispered in my ear "It's gonna be alright Cam" I nodded unsure. That's the thing with the future, you never know whats gonna happen until it's happened and that scares the hell out of me.

"Want us to come with you Cam? I soo wanna kick the hell out of him, I never did get him back for him cheating on you, someone's gonna die soon and the name begins with a Z" Bex stated in a cold, deadly voice that scares me sometimes, though I never show it. Everyone nodded suddenly, angry of the reminder.

"Nope, because we need him alive Bex, also I have something else to tell you, it's very important," I took a deep breath as I could feel 6 sets of eyes on me "the COC... it's back with a new leader, and Zach, me and you 6 are to destroy it, once and for all!" I announced, everyone was quiet and in shock so I carried on. "Director said this is the most important mission we would ever take in our spy lives, we are gonna be debriefed about it when I am back with Zach" I finished.

Everyone cuddled with their partner on my office corner couch with the thought of the COC fresh in their minds, even Bex and Grant; the strongest and violent ones here who love a good fight.

I just walked over to my desk and started to finish writing my report, eventually the guys left, each giving me a hug and a take care as I was leaving for Massachusetts tomorrow Morning and Macey already packed a case for me, with no doubt sexy clothes to make Zach regret ever leaving.

**soo theres chapter 3! **

**If your wondering about Jake's mom, I'll include it in the next chapter and maybe a flashback also?**

**i hope you liked it and will update soon! please review and let me know what you thought xXx**


	4. Zach is back!

**Getting one of the best spy's back**

**Chapter 4**

**Cammie POV**

I was in Massachusetts. I watched the apartment that was supposedly Zach's from my inconspicuous car and saw for the first time in 2 years Zachary Goode. The man I used to love. But I'm over him now, I have dated since we broke up but then again it was nothing serious, I decided to then focus solely on work. He stepped outside his apartment with a little boy holding his hand. He looked as good as ever. I sighed and watched the tracker as he drove of presumably to pre-school. I didn't follow as I knew he would realise, I waited round the corner until he left pre-school, where I walked in and asked if they knew a Zachary Goode, the redhead woman replied no, I looked around and spotted the boy Zach was with in the sandbox, he had emerald green eyes like his dad and a sliver of hazel with light brown hair. I mumbled thanks to the red head and walked out, and decided to go back to his apartment and look around. He mustn't have been using his real name then, hmm.

Getting into his apartment was easy but I know getting out won't incase he came home when I'm still here. Actually I thought let him find me here, after all I came to get him and that is what I'm going to do.

His apartment was all neat despite His son's room apparently called Jake. I knew his mother died while giving birth to him, leaving just Zach and Jake. After memorising all escape routes I checked the tracker and turns out he's here.

I hid under his bed until Jake fell asleep and I walked to the doorway of the living room and saw Zach packing. Well I'm not letting him go this time, time for the chameleon to appear. "Hello Zach..." He froze and turned around and faced me, surprise filled his features, as he looked at me, and I leaned casually against the couch but seeing as he wasn't going to say anything else, I started walking towards him and whispered to him the words that were so true and painful "Long time no see, huh?" he broke out of his shock and replied in his normal cocky self tone while smirking I might add.

"Hello Cameron"

I pulled back shocked, but not showing it and replied in my 'sexy' voice "Blackthorne Boy" it tasted wrong on my lips after not using it for so long.

I started to circle the room and then remembered I'm here to bring him back not to have a chat, I walked over to him again and he seemed in a daze. I clicked my fingers in front of him.

"Hellooo? Earth to Zach?" I asked, he shook his head like he snapped out of a trance and looked at me, probably wondering if his nightmare was over yet. Sadly no Zachary I thought.

He apologised and with my old nickname and it was too much. I flinched unintentionally, damn it! I need to keep my emotions in check Cam. I was just about to tell him I'm not here for a social call, when I heard a door opening behind me and I whirled around to see Jake, still sleepy from his nap. I could feel Zach's stare on me but I ignored it, I held my mask as I greeted the boy "Hello Jake"

Zach looked shocked that I knew his boy's name, but recovered quickly, as if he suddenly remembered I'm the best spy in the world.

Jake looked at me, confusion covering his features, he looked so much like Zach. Inside it felt like my heart was going to tear as I remembered his betrayal all over again. Jake ran to Zach and he lifted him up easily and placed him on his hip. Zach probably didn't tell Jake about him being an ex-spy, not that he would know what it is, since he's only 3 years old but then again he is Zach's child.

Zach was whispering words to Jake, that I could easily hear he was saying something along the lines of 'that's cammie, she's one of your daddy's old friends... me and cammie have to talk, do you want your juice?' Jake nodded.

Jake ran over to sit on the couch, I sat down also, and in the corner of my eye I could see Zach, pouring something into Jake's cup that was defiantly not juice. It looked like a crushed sleeping pill substance. Well at least we won't be interrupted if we suddenly started to kill each other. I smiled evilly at just the thought, Seems I'm still not over Mr. Zachary Goode.

Zach came back in and picked Jake up and took him to his bedroom where I could hear him telling Jake to go to sleep. Hmm... He defiantly will with that in his system.

When Zach walked back in the room he was smirking, someone's back to their annoying self it seems...

"Wipe that smirk off your face Goode, I'm not here for a social call" I declared in my cold voice that caused Zach to shiver slightly.

"Well if you're not here to catch up, tell me the reason you _**are**_ here Morgan?" he asked. His emerald eyes held a faint trace of worry. Sloppy, Zachary Goode has gotten sloppy, 2 years ago he would never showed his emotions to anyone, but now it seems that Jake has broken down his barrier.

"Your coming back to the CIA Zach" I stated confidently, his face suddenly turned to anger real quickly.

"No I'm not Cam" he replied in a strong, stubborn voice I know too well.

"Yes you are even if I have to knock you out to get you there, your coming" I responded back with an evil smile as I picture a knocked out Zach. He got up and started pacing up and down the room; I followed his moves with my eyes. Quiet filled the apartment.

"Did you really think I didn't know where you are? I'm the chameleon, you can't run from me even if you tried" I exclaimed, breaking the silence. Zach glanced at me and continued pacing, and for the first time ever, Zach seemed... tired.

"Why do you need me back?" Zach asked, he stopped pacing and looked at me intensely to see if I lied.

"A mission-"I began but was cut off

"You need to bring me all the way back for a mission!" Zach asked exasperated. I'm starting to get angry now.

"If you let me finish my sentence you would have heard 'a mission that could possibly be the most important ever handed to us'" I yelled a little back, letting frustration flow through my words. Zach looked like he did 2 years ago, excited for a fight.

I smiled at him sweetly and his expression soon turned blank again.

"And why have they requested me to go on this mission with you I presume?" Zach asked like he already knew the answer to the question. And he most probably did.

"You know why Zach, you were one of the best and it's not just me and you on the mission, their sending Bex, Grant, Alex and Macey with us as well as Jonas and Liz for technical support." I answered back, smiling slightly even though I was scared shitless of what was about to unfold on the mission, I might even get to know the truth I searched for years ago when I ran away from Gallagher when I was 17, of course I did came back 4 months later, with some answers but the most important ones were still left for me to uncover.

"This must be very important to have all of us..." Zach mused more to himself than me. I nodded anyway, Not caring If he saw or not.

"What is happening Gallagher girl? Something big is happening and you know what" Zach said looking deep into my eyes, though he knows I'm not an open book to read, I kept my mask up and Zach huffed impatiently. I smirked his 'I know something you don't' smirk.

"I can't tell you Zach until we have all been debriefed by the director and others" I smirked again just to annoy him, lying is my speciality and even though I could tell him about the mission, my instinct would rather keep him in the dark for now.

"What about Jake? How long would we be gone?" he asked again more frantic. My calm expression relaxed him some.

I answered truthfully, for what seemed like the first time since he left "As long as it takes" He looked confused.

"Jake can stay with my mom if you want" I added to avoid more questions, He nodded gratefully. Zach walked over to his window and looked out. I checked my watch, I have been here more than an hour, I cursed under my breath, and Zach turned and looked at me slightly alarmed.

"You need to pack now Zach, we need to go soon" he nodded; well I guess my persuasion techniques are improving.

"Cam?" Zach asked for his bedroom, I hopped up from the couch and walked to his bedroom, I opened his door to reveal his suitcase on the bed and him searching through his wardrobe and chucking clothes at the suitcase.

"Yea?" I replied coolly.

"You never did ask" He said, still as cryptic as ever it seems.

"Ask what?" I responded calmly.

"Where Jakes mom is"

"I know where she is, I know where everyone is" I quietly said. Zach didn't look surprised. "Sorry" I added softly before I left the room to sit on the couch again, waiting for him to finish packing.

It was true what I said, I know where Jakes mom is, and she is in Thornton Cemetery, Washington DC, 6 ft under in the cold, cold ground.

**So that explains where Jake's mom now is! review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! xXx**


	5. Meeting Charlie and planning

**Getting one of the best spy's back**

**Chapter 5**

**Cammie POV**

Zach finally finished packing his and Jakes clothes; he was still out like a light. We hopped into my CIA issued car and I sped away from their apartment to Norwood memorial airport, where a CIA issue private jet I was told will be waiting for us. Since it takes 2 hours to fly to Washington, I thought I might as well take a nap when I get on our jet.

After ditching my car in the airport car park, I watched for tails incase we were being followed but there were none. Relief flooded through me. I led Zach and a sleeping Jake through the airport to the front desk man. With a flash of my badge, we boarded the jet no more than 10 minutes later.

After a really awkward flight with Zach and a wide awake Jake we got to the CIA headquarters in not bad timing. We dropped Jake at a CIA kindergarten class, and headed to the director's office for debriefing on our mission.

I knocked and heard a faint 'come in' When we walked in everyone else was there; Bex, grant, Macey, Alex, Liz, Jonas, Director (of course) and a person I don't know.

"Sir" I greeted to the director and shot a smile at my friends to tell them Zach hadn't pissed me off... yet.

"Ahh Chameleon with Zachary, good, welcome back Goode" The director greeted to us.

"Everyone's here? Can I begin?" The unknown person asked with a smile towards me and Zach but was aimed at me more.

"Yes Charlie, go ahead and tell us what you know"

"Okay, well I have Infiltrated the COC's main base as you should know," He started and I shot a glance at Zach and saw him stiffen at the mention of them and glared at me for not telling him. I smirked back.

"Their only and main base at the moment is in Moscow, Russia and they are building themselves up again slowly, they have started re-recruiting their old members and are becoming stronger the more we wait so we are going to have to strike now while their still weak. You 8 have been chosen as not only are you the best spies in the CIA but you also have knowledge about the circle personally" He stated looking at me and Zach since we knew everything about them.

I raised my hand as if in a lesson again. 'Charlie' nodded at me to speak.

"Will they possibly be after me again?" I asked more out of curiosity than fear.

"I don't know that information Chameleon, but seeing as how you brought them down the first time, I think they will be after you for different reasons this time." I nodded seriously.

Charlie lifted a finger for us to follow him and he pulled out a book to reveal a passageway that led us down into the communications room and led us over to a screen with blueprints of what looked like the COC base. We sat in plastic chairs like we were at Gallagher again as he continued to explain his plan to us.

"This is the map of their base, and personally I think we should disguise you as circle members and sneak you in so you can plant bombs and get out before it blows, but I like to hear your suggestions also" Charlie explained. I stood up and eyes followed me as I looked at the blueprints.

"May I?" I asked Charlie for his stick. He smiled a lazy smile at me and gestured for me to take control.

"Well I half agree with Charlie's plan," I started, looking at my friends and ex-boyfriend as well as the director.

"But If one of us undercover got compromised we would all be compromised and that is too much of a risk to take in these circumstances so I suggest we have 2 of us in disguise as members and the other 4 will split into two groups of two that will enter through here and here," I said pointing with my stick to a vent and then to another vent on opposite sides of the base.

I saw they were all nodding in agreement even Zach, who shot me a smirk when he knew I was looking at him. I Blushed slightly and turned back to the blueprints to hide it.

"Then we will be guided by Liz and Jonas through comms to certain strategic places in the base to plant our bombs," I turned round and started looking escape routes and found a few.

"I suggest that Macey and Alex go undercover as the circle members but Macey will have to change your appearance slightly since most people recognise her," I said and watched as Alex and Macey were nodding to what I was saying.

"Macey and Alex, your job is probably the easiest and safest, unnoticeably place mini C-4 satchels round the base where people can't see" They both nodded slightly annoyed at being given the safest job.

"Liz and Jonas will be positioned near the base in a black van out of sight of people and will guide us through the base and could you hack into their cameras and put decoy screens up for when they watch the cameras they can't see us but you could watch them and warn us if a circle member is near us?"I asked when I already knew the answer.

"Of course!" They replied in unison and excited at their next computer challenge; hacking into the actual COC database. I smiled at them.

"Now then Bex and Grant will enter through this vent on the left of the building and place your bomb here," I said while moving the stick down the route they would take and stopped when it came to the armoury room.

"If you could place it near any explosives or ammunition it will cause the bomb blast to be more powerful and effective, after you placed it you will have 20 minutes to get out before it goes off" they both nodded with a tinge of excitement in both their eyes at the oncoming mission.

"Me and Zach will infiltrate the right side of the base and place our bomb in their oil barrel room" Zach nodded in understanding.

"Macey and Alex's exit point would be out the front door or if compromised Liz and Jonas will guide you to Bex and Grants exit route, Bex and Grants exit route is in this supply closet that underneath has sewers running that should guide you to a lake where I will have positioned a Black tinted jeep. Mine and Zach's escape route will be through an underground passageway that will lead into the centre of Moscow where a Black Jeep will also be positioned. We all meet up at Hotel Moscow but make sure you aren't being tailed."

"Chameleon? What's my part?" Charlie asked confused.

"Yours is easy, just don't go in to the base on Friday" I explained with a sweet smile.

"So... I'm not actually involved in the mission?" He asked to clarify

"Correct" I responded with my look that screams if-you-argue-with-me-I-will-kill-you.

"B-b-but I can help you guys" I shook my head at him.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but you could become a liability to us since we don't know you" I Responded in a cold voice.

"I'm CIA, you should trust me" I could tell Bex was starting to get irritated with the kid and so was I.

"Sorry but with us trust is earned, not just given" I answered truthfully to the kid as well as me eyeing Zach also.

Charlie humped obviously annoyed but I ignored him as the director started to speak.

"Good planning Chameleon! I will get everything ready for your departure tomorrow morning; I assume you want to do surveillance beforehand as a precaution?" The director asked.

I nodded and he smiled as he left the room.

"Friday, Cam?" Bex asked as confirmation.

"Friday" I confirmed looking everyone in the eye, including Zach who happened to wink at me; I sent him a glare in return.

**so what did ya think of chapter 5? Please R&R!**


	6. packing and breakups

**Getting one of the best spy's back**

**Chapter 6**

**Cammie POV  
><strong>

Liz and Macey came over to our apartment that I share with Bex and Macey and Liz share an apartment across from us. We needed to pack as we are leaving tomorrow in the early morning to take an 8 hour flight to Moscow. Macey was helping me unpack my clothes from Massachusetts and putting in most suitable clothes for Russia, though half the clothes she packed for me, I knew I would put up a protest of wearing.

"Macey, why do I need a mini Skirt?" I asked annoyed.

"Because you might need to honeypott someone... and show Zach what he's missing" Macey declared while still searching through my wardrobe for other clothes to pack. I sighed but let her pack the skirt.

"Knock-Knock" I could hear Grant shout. I poked my head out of my bedroom and I saw Grant and Bex making-out on our couch. I just rolled my eyes and went back to my bedroom. I got used to Grant always being here since Bex is dating him, and to be honest he isn't that bad, and when we're watching a scary movie or a chic flick he nearly always cries. He is literally like the big brother I never had.

"So Cam has you forgiven Zach yet?" Grant asked while walking into my bedroom.

"Nope, and I don't plan on anytime soon," I replied while searching through my shoe's for my knee high black boots.

"Have you Grant?" I countered while placing my boots in my shoes suitcase.

He hesitated and I turned round to narrowed by eyes at him

"Have you Grant?" I repeated in my cold deadly voice that caused Grant to flinch slightly.

"No, not really, but I kind of want to... I want my best friend back" Grant answered honestly. I smiled a little at Grant to show I'm not angry with him.

"I know Grant, but knowing Zach he will be long gone after the mission" I said softly to Grant, My heart ached at the thought but I ignored it. Grant nodded in agreement. I heard him mumble an 'I know' under his breath and walked out to our sitting room.

Macey who watched the whole exchange, walked round the bed to hug me. Even though I have a very good mask to hide my emotions, my friends who know me better always seem to see through it.

"You're still not over Zach are you?" Macey asked, pulling out of the hug. I shook my head and whispered 'Nope, but I wish I am' Macey smiled an evil smile and I subconsciously took a step back.

"You'll be over him soon, I promise" Macey stated with that evil smile still plastered on her flawless face. I almost felt bad for Zach and what Macey's going to do. Almost.

**Zach POV**

After Cammie came up with the plan into the COC base, we were allowed to come home and pack since we're leaving early in the morning. I went to pick Jake up and decided to tell him about everything, though I don't want him to become a spy when he's older. It's too dangerous.

"Hey little man" I greeted him with a lift and placed him on my back. He screeched and wrapped his hands round my neck.

"Daddy!" Jake said giggling.

"Hey champ" I said with a real smile on my face.

"I like it here and I made loads of new friends" Jake babbled enthusiastically. I smiled and thought since I didn't have to pack like everyone else I could show Jake the Washington D.C sites. Grant said I could stay at his tonight since he's spending the night with Bex in her and Cammie's apartment. I took Jake to the Navy Yard, Oval office and Abraham Lincoln's statue.

And after Jake was tired from all the walking around, I spotted an ice cream van and got one for Jake and Myself. We sat on a park bench as Jake was telling me all about his day at the CIA kindergarten class. Well Jake seemed to really like it. Maybe we could stay, but what about when I get to leave for missions and I don't get to see Jake as much anymore? I don't know what to do, there's no point in vanishing again. Cammie will only find me. She always does.

My phone began to ring

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Zach it's Grant, We're all at Bex and Cammie's apartment, wanna come?" Grant asked. I feel like I'm missing something. Oh yeah... How did Grant get my number?

I asked him and he simply replied 'I have my sources' which in other words means he got it from Cammie. She knows everything doesn't she?

"Yeah I'll come in a bit, Is it alright if I go to your place and set Jake down to nap there?" I asked and sneaked a peak at Jake Yawning.

"Yeah... wait don't you wanna know where Bex and Cammie live?" Grant asked. I smirked slightly.

"Nope, I know where they live" I answered back cockily. I hanged up on Grant before he could reply and took a cab with Jake to Grants Apartment that is only a few blocks away from CIA Headquarters, very convenient.

I knew where Bex and Cammie lived due to my excellent skills at hacking into the CIA database even though Jonas and Liz created it, they made a slight loop in incase they wanted information regarding something and needed to hack into it fast. Cammie's files were totally classified, of course. But Bex's weren't.

**Cammie's POV**

Jonas and Nick turned up an hour later since they finished packing. I decided to break up with my most recent boyfriend since I don't know how long this mission will take. I was on the phone to him and was going to break the news gently to him, when Zach walked through the door with his usual smirk on his face. Now I know who Grant was talking to a while ago. I gave Grant a glare and saw Zach was watching me as I walked into the kitchen and poured crisps into a bowl and gave them to Grant. His face lit up like a Christmas tree and he started to crunch very loudly.

"Grant please eat with your mouth closed" Bex said disgusted looking at Grant chomp on the crisps.

"Thanks Cammie" Grant mumbled with his mouth full.

"_Who was that?" _Trevor asked through the phone

I suddenly remembered that I was on the phone to Trevor. "Sorry I had to feed my Baby cousin, I'm babysitting him today" I apologised, everyone laughed and Grant frowned at me. I smiled and stole a couple of his crisps. Now where was I with Trevor?

"Now what was I saying?" I asked to Trevor

"_You said something about cooling or whatever?" _Trevor asked

"Ohh yeah... Well I think we should take a break" Zach was now looking at me, and I thought I detected a slight glint of anger in his eyes but when after I blinked it was gone.

"_What? Why?"_ Trevor asked and he sounded like he was going to cry.

"Well I have a business trip coming up and I am away for a long time" I said as my cover story, this is one of the reasons why I hate dating civilians, the lies. I did date a few spies but they were always too cocky for their own good.

"_So? We can still make this work" _Trevor said hopefully. I was starting to get annoyed with all his 'we can still make it work' shit. I slapped my forehead lightly, and noticed everyone was looking at me.

I covered the phone so he can't hear me talking to Bex.

"That's it, I'm dumping him harshly I don't care if you find him sweet Bex" I stated and held the phone up to my ear again.

"Your dumped Trevor" I said and hanged up. Grant whistled lowly.

"Man! You can be brutal Cam" Grant said. I shrugged my shoulders and sat between Macey and Bex who were smiling proudly at me. I have another call to make, to my mom.

I picked up the phone and called my mom, Zach was watching my every movement.

"Hey mom..."

-Time Skip-

"Hey Cam! Wake up!" Bex screamed in my ear. But I just snuggled more into my pillow.

"Cammie, come on" I heard Grant said sleepily

"Gallagher Girl..." I heard and jumped up about to beat up Zach for being in my bedroom but only saw Grant and Bex, on the floor laughing their heads off (not literally!)

I mumbled 'That was a low blow guys, low blow' well at least that stopped their laughing and they looked apologetic but I faked being angry and went into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and curled my dirty blonde hair. I put on the outfit Macey laid out for me; A Blue strapless dress that clung to my every curve and stopped mid-thigh, revealing my long toned legs with strappy white wedged shoes. The director hasn't given us our covers yet, but did tell us to dress expensive. Macey took that information to the extreme. I put foundation, mascara and eyeliner on and was pleased with the results. My face looked flawless and my eyes sparkled with my dress.

"Okay, I'm Ready" I shouted to Grant and Bex in the other room. Us 3 walked down to our apartment's parking lot and hopped in my beloved black Ferrari.

I speeded to the airport since we left late and saw Grant turn a little green but Bex seemed unfazed since she is used to my fast driving, to be honest Bex is worse driving than me. At least I can drive on the right side of the road!

We got to the airport in record time and saw Zach's mouth hanging open as I sharp turned to stop in front of Nick, Macey, Liz, Jonas, Zach and the CIA guy to take my car. I hopped out my car and tossed my keys to the CIA guy to look after my baby during the mission.

"If there is even a scratch on my baby, I will hunt you down and rip off your testicles, got it?" I said evilly. The man gulped scared and nodded frantically. I turned and smiled at my friends

"Come on time to go!" I said cheerfully, in a completely different mood I was in a second ago, they probably think I'm bipolar or something. But before I left I sent a quick glare at the man who was going to drive my car. He looked scared and nearly tripped over his own feet; I smiled evilly, and forgot that everyone was watching. I just smiled at them, like an angel.

"Sorry, were late. Cam didn't wanna get up this morning" Bex stated with a glance at me. I heard Zach mutter 'when does she ever' but we all heard since we're spies and I glared at Zach who was smirking innocently.

We saw the Director and he passed me the files without saying a word, I nodded at him and he walked out of the airport. I casually smiled at my friends and headed to our private jet, which looked exactly the same as the one I used to go to Massachusetts and back. I walked on first with Zach behind me and I could feel him staring at my ass.

"Stop staring at my ass Zach" I said without turning around to face him.

"Couldn't help it, you have the best ass I've ever seen!" Zach said as a compliment that made me blush slightly. When we all sat down in our comfy leather seats I said "Now, let's see our covers" while handing each one out to the correct person.

**The start of the big mission will be in the next chapter xXx**


	7. Covers

**Getting one of the best spy's back**

**Chapter 7**

**Cameron Morgan**

**Name: Taylor Reagan**

**Age: 19**

**Appearance: brown eyes, olive skin, Black straight medium length hair that hugs her face.**

**Personality: Confident, leader of group along with boyfriend (Zachary Goode)**

**Relationships: friends- Georgia Bent (Macey McHenry), Matthew Harrison (Alexander Moore), Paris Nelly (Rebecca Baxter), Mark Hammond (Grant Newman), Shelly stallion (Elizabeth Sutton) and Daniel Sylvester (Jonas Anderson)**

**Boyfriend- Blaine Hardy (Zachary Goode)**

**Mission Objective: to destroy the Circle of Cavan for good, you will lead the agents along with agent Goode.**

**Macey McHenry**

**Name: Georgia Bent**

**Age: 19**

**Appearance: Green eyes, pale skin, dark Red straight shoulder height hair.**

**Personality: Loves shopping, very outgoing and confident**

**Relationships: - Friends- Taylor Reagan (Cameron Morgan), Blaine Hardy (Zachary Goode) Paris Nelly (Rebecca Baxter), Mark Hammond (Grant Newman), Shelly stallion (Elizabeth Sutton) and Daniel Sylvester (Jonas Anderson)**

**Boyfriend- Matthew Harrison (Alexander Moore)**

**Mission Objective: To destroy the Circle of Cavan for good.**

**Rebecca Baxter**

**Name: Paris Nelly**

**Age: 19**

**Appearance: Dark skin, black curly hair and hazel eyes**

**Personality: Confident, acts like a tom boy but occasionally acts like a normal girl**

**Relationships: friends- Taylor Reagan (Cameron Morgan), Blaine Hardy (Zachary Goode) Georgia Bent (Macey McHenry), Matthew Harrison (Alexander Moore), Shelly stallion (Elizabeth Sutton) and Daniel Sylvester (Jonas Anderson)**

**Boyfriend: Mark Hammond (Grant Newman)**

**Mission Objective: To destroy the Circle of Cavan for good.**

**Elizabeth Sutton**

**Name: Shelly Stallion**

**Age: 19**

**Appearance: light brown hair and blue eyes with tanned skin**

**Personality: not as confident as her other friends and mostly keeps to herself, likes to read a lot.**

**Relationships: Friends- Taylor Reagan (Cameron Morgan), Blaine Hardy (Zachary Goode) Georgia Bent (Macey McHenry), Matthew Harrison (Alexander Moore), Paris Nelly (Rebecca Baxter) and Mark Hammond (Grant Newman)**

**Boyfriend: Daniel Sylvester (Jonas Anderson)**

**Mission Objective: To destroy the Circle of Cavan for good.**

**Zachary Goode**

**Name: Blaine Hardy**

**Age: 20**

**Appearance: Blue eyes and blonde hair**

**Personality: Gets jealous if guys flirt with Taylor and is smug and smirks a lot.**

**Relationships: friends- Georgia Bent (Macey McHenry), Matthew Harrison (Alexander Moore), Paris Nelly (Rebecca Baxter), Mark Hammond (Grant Newman), Shelly stallion (Elizabeth Sutton) and Daniel Sylvester (Jonas Anderson)**

**Girlfriend: Taylor Reagan (Cameron Morgan)**

**Mission Objective: to destroy the Circle of Cavan for good, you will lead the agents along with Agent Morgan**

**Alexander Moore**

**Name: Matthew Harrison**

**Age: 19**

**Appearance: Black hair and brown eyes**

**Personality: gets jealous a lot of guys around Georgia Bent (Macey McHenry) and is confident and sometimes smug**

**Relationships: friends- Taylor Reagan (Cameron Morgan), Blaine Hardy (Zachary Goode) Paris Nelly (Rebecca Baxter), Mark Hammond (Grant Newman), Shelly stallion (Elizabeth Sutton) and Daniel Sylvester (Jonas Anderson)**

**Girlfriend- Georgia Bent (Macey McHenry)**

**Mission Objective: to destroy the Circle of Cavan for good.**

**Grant Newman**

**Name: Mark Hammond**

**Age: 20**

**Appearance: Light brown hair and Hazel eyes**

**Personality: outgoing, confident and sometimes jealous, can be stupid at times**

**Relationships- Friends- Taylor Reagan (Cameron Morgan), Blaine Hardy (Zachary Goode) Georgia Bent (Macey McHenry), Matthew Harrison (Alexander Moore), Shelly stallion (Elizabeth Sutton) and Daniel Sylvester (Jonas Anderson)**

**Girlfriend- Paris Nelly (Rebecca Baxter)**

**Mission Objective: to destroy the Circle of Cavan for good.**

**Jonas Anderson**

**Name: Daniel Sylvester**

**Age: 19**

**Appearance: Dirty blonde with brown eyes**

**Personality: not very talkative and mostly interacts with Shelly Stallion (Elizabeth Sutton) a bit shy.**

**Relationships: Friends- Taylor Reagan (Cameron Morgan), Blaine Hardy (Zachary Goode) Georgia Bent (Macey McHenry), Matthew Harrison (Alexander Moore), Paris Nelly (Rebecca Baxter) and Mark Hammond (Grant Newman)**

**Girlfriend- Shelly Stallion (Elizabeth Sutton)**

**Mission Objective: to destroy the Circle of Cavan for good.**

**Cammie POV**

After I read my cover I started to freak out but calmed myself down eventually with taking deep breaths. I could tell the others didn't mind their covers and by the looks of things Zach doesn't mind his either. Zach flashed me a wink and I rolled my eyes at him. This mission could get very awkward. Great.

We have still got 6 hours left and I am officially bored. What to do what to do. I could Bex and Macey are too and suddenly they started smiling that smile that says they are up to mischief. Ut oh... this can't be good. But because of how great of a spy I am I covered it up very well and seemed expressionless while inside I wanted to parachute off this plane right now. But I knew I couldn't do it and I waited till the dreaded words leave their lips.

"Let's play truth or dare!" They both exclaimed at the same time that freaked me out a bit but those 5 words spoken scared me much more than they should have. I mean I'm a 19 year old spy and I'm afraid of 'truth or dare' well I guess everyone has their own fears, right?

**So there is chapter 7! sorry if it's a bit short but in the next chapter the mission would've began, hope you like it a please review xXx**


	8. Truth or Dare on a plane

**Getting one of the best spy's back**

**Chapter 8**

**Zach POV**

Yes! Feel so happy right now I could kiss Macey and bex but I'm pretty sure they would beat the crap out of me and the only person I want to kiss right now is Cammie. Her tanned legs are soo long and smooth I want to run my hands on them and I cannot forget to mention her whole body that is currently modelling a strapless blue dress, she looked like a supermodel but the sad thing is that I don't think she realises actually how beautiful she really is. Truth or Dare should be really fun and I could tease the hell out of Cam that I enjoy so much.

"Argh! Come on! We aren't 16 year olds anymore!" Cam complained, trying to get out of it and I thought I could see a speck of fear but I'm probably hallucinating as Cam has fought as much as 20 grown men at once and she wasn't afraid but somehow that sentence frightened her more? I am normally on the same wavelength as Cam but deep down girls are damn right confusing, maybe it's something to do with their mood swings or period. Truthfully, girls are the only things I'm not exactly an expert on, their feelings and emotions are hard to find- especially in spy girls, man, and they are the hardest to figure out.

"Come one Cam, it's just a game" Macey replied with an evil glint in her eye. I gulped unintentionally and looked away from her and out the window of the plane. Macey is up to something and I hope it doesn't involve me, nothing ends well when Macey is up to no good. Never ends well.

Cammie sighed in frustration but didn't protest anymore as she knows she's fighting a battle that could never be won. Maybe this game could get me the opportunity to ask her questions that I have always wanted to know; only problem is the fact it has to be in front of everyone instead of when we are on our own. But then again, beggars can't be chooser I suppose.

"So who wants to go first?" Bex asked excitedly while practically hopping up and down in her plane seat.

**Cammie POV**

Damn it! I thought I could get out of it, but Macey and Bex aren't that easy to get around, I saw a glint in Macey's eye and I know she is up to something and whatever it is I have a feeling I'm not going to like it one bit.

"I will!" Zach volunteered with his signature smirk on, I just know he's going to pick me; life is so unfair on me today.

"So Gallagher girl, truth or dare?" Zach asked menacingly. I smirked his 'I know something you don't' and replied with the last thing he was expecting.

"Dare" I answered with a smirk in place to hide my nervousness and fear. Zach honestly looked shocked for a second before he pulled up his mask once more.

"Feeling rebellious today are we?" Zach asked while pondering what to give me as my dare. I shrugged in response and waited for Zach to make up his mind on a dare.

"I dare you to kiss me" He finally said with an obnoxious smirk that I soo wanted to beat out of him. Kiss him? I am so not kissing him and I told him so.

"Well if you aren't going to kiss me then you have to do a full strip tease, Whats it gonna be? Personally I prefer both but something about the strip tease seems more of my liking" He said with an evil smirk.

"Fine, I'll kiss you" I mumbled, very pissed off and I'm sure everyone saw it and made a mental note to stay away until I have calmed down. I walked across to Zach's chair and leaned down to kiss him, but I hesitated for no more than a second, Zach noticed and moved forward slightly and pressed his lips against mine slowly. I did respond but I soon broke the kiss off as I remembered that we are here for a mission and I can't get my heart broken again by Zachary Goode. Not again, not ever, I swore to myself I would never let him in to my heart again, he would only break it. I walked back to my seat and saw Zach looking sad but it vanished as soon as it came.

"So... Grant, truth or dare?" I asked like nothing just happened, one of my many techniques that help me forget my problems for a while.

"You already know my answer Camster, its dare" grant said trying to break the unusual silence on the plane and cheer up the dull atmosphere.

"okay, so I dare you to act like a 4 year old for 10 minutes when we continue to play the game" I said, so what if I'm not good at dares, When Macey and Bex do them it scares you for life.

"Oka, Tru-th orrr Daaare Mac Henriee?" Grant asked childishly. Macey smirked but it was different from Zach's. Macey's smirk said 'bring it on' in a menacing way.

"Dare, of course!" Macey exclaimed with her evil grin plastered on her face. I could see Alex roll his eyes at his girlfriend's moods.

"I Daaare u too weaaarr Alex'sss sweattsss forr theee ressst offf theee gamme" Grant said managed to say evilly even when he's speaking as a 4 year old, wiggling his eyebrows. Macey looked shocked and I thought she was going to protest but finally gave in. That shocked everyone; our fashionita of the group gave in and went to the back of the plane to get changed into Alex's sweats without a word spoken since the dare was delivered.

"Truth or dare Jonas?" Macey asked after coming back from the bathroom in sweats, which was probably the first time she even touch the 'atrocities'

"Umm... er Truth" Jonas spat out after some hesitation.

"What is the furthest you been with Liz?" Macey asked generally interested since we don't speak about their relationship much due to Liz getting embarrassed and annoyed and let me tell you a annoyed liz is worse than a sleep deprived Bex, believe me when I say this but Liz can be brutal and a bitch when she wants to be.

Jonas was looking at Liz in confirmation and she nodded with a roll of her eyes directed at Me, Bex and Macey that said 'you had to actually play truth or dare for the furthest we've gone, that's sad' Macey shrugged a Liz and turned her attention to Jonas for the answer.

"All the way" He answered with uncertainty. Wow, Innocent little Liz isn't so innocent anymore, who would of guessed. Not me for sure.

"Bex, Truth of Dare?" Jonas asked in the strongest voice he could muster up when having direct confrontation with the Bex Baxter. Bex flashed us a smile that could cause terrorists to cower in fear at the muscular, dark haired beauty. I think this game has just got a lot personal and harder.

**Sorry if I didn't get the baby language right, I dont really know how to write it. I know it has been a while since i have updated and is really sorry! School latley has been very hectic for our exams in june and I hardly get any free time but I promise i will Continue with the story but updates will be every 2 weeks now instead of my old routine of every week. Sorry again guys and please review, it really helps me xXx**


	9. Scheming friends and more kissing

**Getting one of the best spy's back**

**Chapter 9**

**Zach POV**

I volunteered first to play truth or dare because I really wanted to kiss Cam right now and knowing her and her really stubborn ways she would never turn it down. One of the things I love and hate about her.

"I will" I smirked in anticipation for the lips of Cam I have missed soo much. Cam looks nervous and keeps looking away if she catches me staring at her, she is adorable.

"So Gallagher girl, truth or dare?" I asked at my ex-girlfriend's smirking face; hang on a minute that is my smirk! She can't just steal my smirk!

I weren't really shocked when she picked dare to be honest though I looked shocked as a cover. She always does have different moods and luckily for me I pick up on them fast, I know her too well.

"Feeling rebellious today are we?" I asked while thinking about her forfeit which will make her do the dare I want. Ha-ha! I know something she absolutely wouldn't do; she will have to kiss me now!

"I dare you to kiss me" I announced with my signature smirk. Cam looked furious!

"Well if you aren't going to kiss me then you have to do a full strip tease, Whats it gonna be? Personally I prefer both but something about the strip tease seems more of my liking" I added evilly. Cam would never ever do a strip tease and I know I have her right where I want her.

"Fine, I'll kiss you" She mumbled under her breath and I swear this was better than any birthday or Christmas presents combined. God why does she have to be so beautiful? Even angry she still looks like an angel.

She walked up to me very pissed and hesitated slightly before I brought my own lips to hers and boy did I miss the taste of her cherry flavoured Chap stick and the way she kisses all together. She is an amazing kisser and I just realised that I might still be in love with her? I really didn't want to leave her and I felt absolutely terrible after the last argument we had before she walked out on me. I felt really guilty for days and after Jake came and Mandy died I couldn't stand to be in D.C anymore and I knew I wanted a new life with Jake but I made a mistake there. I want Cammie, I love her but she will never forgive me and that kills me inside.

Cammie broke the kiss off abruptly and sat back down. My cover came down for a split second, revealing all my emotions and feelings. I hate what happened between Cammie and me and I need to fix it.

**Bex POV**

When I got asked truth of dare I knew it was operation super glue in active. In other words Me, Macey and Liz are going to try and get Zach and Cammie back together, Before you judge about me being a bad friend in setting her up with her cheater of an ex-boyfriend I have to say that Cammie was depressed for quite a while after the break up and then Zach disappears of the face of the planet with a newly born baby and the CIA went mental when they couldn't find him. I knew that Cammie knew where he was, she always knows where he is. To put it simply, Cammie was really sad after the whole Zach thing and I, Macey and Liz were really worried for her for quite a while.

Cammie wasn't her normal, bubbly self. She never talked to anyone unless they asked her a direct question and after a month she seemed back to normal but we all know she isn't. She has lost her teasing and relaxing tone and we all hate to see her like this and when we heard she had to bring Zach back to the CIA we all cursed because this could cause cammie to relapse into depression again but so far she seems fine and better than we have all seen her in years nearly. Cammie needs Zach and I can bet anything that Zach needs Cammie, and that is where me, Macey and Liz come in.

We devised a plan between us that when we are on the mission we have to get Zach and Cammie together by the end of it. And I always complete my missions ;)

**Cammie POV**

I did not like the way Bex was smiling.

"I dare you to fully make out with Grant" Jonas said still red from earlier. Bex rolled her eyes and turned to a grinning grant that could crack his face if he smiles anymore than he is already.

They made out for a long time before Macey coughed on purpose. They broke it off still smiling at each other. A certain fact about Bex Baxter is that she never gets embarrassed it's impossible to get her embarrassed, like it's not in her DNA to, Freaky right?

"Truth or dare Zach?" Bex asked with that evil smile on again! She is up to something and when a Baxter is up to something you DON'T intervene. Or you will die and painful death. Just kidding. But you won't come back unharmed if that's what you're thinking.

"Dare Baxter!" Zach answered with such confidence even though he is dealing with a dangerous woman at the moment.

"I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Cammie in the closet over there" Bex announced while pointing to the closet at the back of the plane. I groaned quietly, but they all heard me due to their spy hearing that gets really annoying after a while.

"But I already kissed him once already! It's unfair" I whines like a little kid and I saw in the corner of my eye, Zach grinning like a mad man. I knew I aren't going to get out of this So I sighed really loudly in annoyance and headed to the closet with Zach trailing behind Like a lost puppy.

"I'm not kissing you" I said holding my hands up. Zach smirked like I don't know something again and stepped closer to me. My breath caught at how close we are and I swear Zach's did too.

"Well tough Gallagher girl cause I'm kissing you" He announced before attacking my lips with his own. I tried to resist at first but his lips are so delicious I couldn't stop myself from reacting and soon enough me and Zach are fully making out. In a closet. On a CIA jet. On a very important mission. His tongue staying near my mouth, asking for entrance at which I happily obliged. I moaned into the kiss and couldn't stop myself. Most surprising thing is? Zach moaned with me too. It felt so good kissing Zach again but my bliss was cut short by the knocking on the door telling us to 'get your bloody arses back out here, you have been in there for 10 minutes!'

I smirked at Zach and stepped out to face 6 CIA spies with amused expressions; I shrugged them off and continued to sit down in my luxurious chair the CIA had provided.

"No more time for T and D now, we land in 2 hours and we need to dye our hair, change our clothes and put on makeup, let's go girls!" Macey exclaimed excitedly while pulling us into the other section of the plane that was like Macey heaven. It was packed with clothes of all kinds; rich, poor, sparkly, plain, bold, modest, everything! And there was a makeup studio with 4 dressing tables. The hair station had every dye colour available and had a large range of clips and headbands etc...

After we were done, we looked completely different. But In a good way, I kinda like my new look. I have black hair rather than my dirty blonde and brown contact lenses in as well that cover my bright blue eyes. I even changed my skin colour with Dr Fibs skin changer, My olive skin is beautiful and I hope I can keep it rather than my fair skin before. I was wearing dark blue denim skinny jeans with a long white Hollister top and dark long cardigan with white pumps. I am pretty certain that I look nothing like Cameron Morgan anymore. Zach has to wear blue contacts to cover his startling emerald eyes that I fall in love with. I was a bit disappointed about that. Me and Zach are the leaders of the mission and I am going to do my damndest to get everyone back home in one piece... even Zach.

**early update! xXx**


	10. Russia and suspicion

**Getting one of the best spy's back**

**Chapter 10**

**Zach POV**

Cammie... Well what can I say? She is still absolutely beautiful even with completely different skin, hair colour and eyes. I don't know how she does it. Our jet landed shortly after we all changed into our covers and we stepped out into the cold Russian weather of Moscow. Luckily we all had heavy warm coats that prepared us for their weather. I wrapped my arm around Cammie's waist and she looked like she was going to rip it off before I whispered "cover" in her ear but secretly I knew that it wasn't for the cover. I really just wanted to touch her and have her in my arms.

Especially since the COC is back and after her again. She used to tell me that she didn't need protecting and I knew she didn't but I couldn't help worrying about her safety. I worried about her safety 3 years ago and I still worry now. I still love her and she doesn't love me. I don't blame her. I did cheat on her but I didn't know what I was doing. I was drunk and stupid and regret the night but I can never regret Jake. He is one of the two people I fight for. Cammie is the other. The both that I love to death.

We headed into the small private building where we found Charlie waiting for us. He flew ahead to settle all the arrangements in Moscow beforehand; our hotel, transport and weapons.

"Hey, good flight?" He asked in Russian to us all while directing us outside to 4 cabs that sat waiting for us.

"Fine" Macey replied for all of us in her perfected Russian. It's one of her favourite languages and loves to use it often. If McHenry cusses you bet anything it's in Russian.

"Good, Georgia and Matt to one cab, Paris and Mark to another, Shelly and Daniel to another and Me, Taylor and Blaine will ride the last" Charlie announced. It's really weird how Charlie looks at Cammie and I don't like it at all. To be honest Charlie creeps me out a bit and I can't shake the feeling that I have met or seen him before. It's probably nothing and I've seen him around headquarters but something is nagging me and the corner of my mind that there's more to it. Add a mental note to search his profile later.

The car ride was mostly silent and Charlie starred at Cammie really intensely. Cammie noticed it too and looked really uncomfortable due to not being noticed and being the chameleon most of the time. I can't believe she is one because to me she is beautiful and I have no idea how her beauty is ignored.

Our covers were that we are supposed to be posing as graduates from college having a holiday in winter break. We were going to be staying at a hotel in Moscow but not the hotel Moscow that is where we meet up after the mission. Our hotel is Hotel Staling and that is where we are heading now. The hotel Moscow was chosen as a meet up point because unknown to even the owners is that there is a secret passageway is the basement that leads directly to the American embassy that we will take if the mission goes sour. The American embassy is well protected and can extract us from Russia in no time at all if we are in serious danger.

We pulled up at our hotel and booked in under our cover names. Turns out me and Cammie are sharing a double bed suite as well as Jonas and Liz in one, Bex and Grant in another and Macey and Alex in the last one. The girls weren't too happy but couldn't explode in front of the receptionist. We have been taught to stick to our covers till the end and that is what we intend to do. Charlie looked a bit smug but quickly paled when the girls noticed his expression. They must have scared him real bad because he left the hotel with a 'talk to you later' and he was gone in a flash. Me and the guys shared a look and smirked at each other. None of us liked Charlie and to be honest I don't think the girls did either.

I really felt bad for Alex who has to share a room with Macey. I don't see what the big deal is really. I voiced my thoughts when we all entered mine and Cam's room and checked the room for bugs but didn't find any. Macey shot me a look that could kill.

"Don't see what the big deal is? The big deal is that I have to get the girls in their proper cover clothing, make-up and hair do and I can't do that if they are sharing a room with their boyfriend," Macey ranted on.

"Zach isn't my boyfriend" Cammie injected but Macey carried on.

"That is what the big deal is Goode. I am on this mission to help you all act, look and be a different person and I hate it when my job gets harder" She finished.

"Well we are sticking to our cover by sharing a room with our girlfriends so in a way we are sticking to our cover perfectly" Zach responded with a smirk.

"I'm not your girlfriend" Cammie injected again but was ignored, again. _I wish you are though_

"Nope, it is my job to keep them in cover and sharing a room with you guys will make it harder for me to do so and this conversation is boring me so I'm outta here, I need to unpack and plan outfits for tomorrow" Macey started to walk towards the door but Cam stopped her.

**Cammie POV**

"Macey wait" I called out and Macey stopped and turned around with a defiant look on her face.

"Meet at mine and Zach's suite tomorrow at 8 and that goes for everyone, so we can plan surveillance on the COC building before putting the plan in action and also we are going out tonight" I said and Macey started to grin uncontrollably at the words spoken. She knows how to connect dots and in her mind going out is most likely dressing up a going for dinner. I don't have that in mind. Macey will be disappointed at the activities tonight.

"Great! I have 2 very nice gowns that would be perfect-"Macey started to say but Zach's voice cut her off. Bad move, rule number 1 never interrupts Macey. And Zach just broke it.

"Excuse me but when did you decide this? We were meant to be joint team leaders" Zach said with slight amusement.

"I decided it when you were snogging my face off," I snarkly said and watched Zach roll his eyes but smirked at no doubt the memory of us kissing in the closet of the CIA jet.

"Now about tonight, I don't know about you guys but I don't trust Charlie and I think we should do some of our own little surveillance of him" I said with Zach's smirk on my face.

**Have updated less than a week from the last and is really pleased with myself! please R&R would love to know what you thought of it and hope you have a good easter! xXx**


	11. Surveillance and surprises

**Getting one of the best spy's back**

**Chapter 11**

**Zach POV**

Cammie's idea is genius and I was a bit disappointed that I didn't think of it first. I don't trust Charlie and I still have that feeling in my gut that something is not right about him.

"Luckily for us I have made our jobs easier," Cammie continued on with an evil smirk that Jonas, Alex and Liz slightly cowered away from but Bex and Macey were looking at her proudly and Grant... well Grant was oblivious. As always.

"What did you do Cam?" Grant asked, eyes widening, after catching onto her evil expression in horror. What a baby!

"Relax Granty I only put a tracker on him when we were in the cab" She said with a roll of her beautiful eyes.

Grant can be so much like a child, it's unbelievable.

"Bloody hell Grant, it's not like she killed him" Bex inputted as she scolded her dumbass boyfriend.

"I know but her evil expressions scare me, Cam means business when she has an evil smirk!" Grant said defending himself.

"Oh we know alright" Macey said studying Cam who looked quite smug and determined throughout the whole thing.

"Tracker number is 50438 Liz" Cammie just simply says with that smirk still on her face.

She has gotten better since I left. The last I checked the board and it said Cam is on top with best spy, following behind with Bex and Grant. Cammie has always been good but within the past 2 years I can recognise the difference in her: more confident, don't take any crap and trusts no one. I do hope that I didn't cause her to change when I left but I would feel like I'm lying to myself if I said I didn't.

"Okay... I have him on Begley Street heading west" Liz said after some serious fast typing in her laptop.

"Well then let's go, Zach with me, Liz and Jonas stay here and monitor Charlie's movements and direct us to him. It would help if you hack into the street cameras. Bex and Grant, do vehicle surveillance with the Land Rover. Macey and Alex monitor him from a distance while I and Zach will get in close with him" Cammie commanded.

Cammie and me are our group's leader, and not just for the mission either. Whether Cammie likes to think so or not, she is the leader of the girls and I don't think she even realises it. She follows her instinct and gut on what to do in a situation, she does what she thinks is best, and I love her for it.

**Cammie POV**

"Jonas, hack into the CIA and get any information you have on him" I said before walking out with Bex and Macey on both side of me and the 3 boys trailed behind (probably looking at our arses)

Bex and Grant speeded off in the jeep and passed me and Zach as we reached the end of the street. Macey and Alex started to approach on the opposite side of the target. We even added a disguise on top of our own so he won't recognise us. It could risk the mission, but if something is wrong with Charlie and he's a triple agent then we would have a big problem and that could get us all captured or killed.

Better safe than sorry.

Liz continued to guide us to him while Jonas was still hacking into the CIA database. You gotta give him credit though, he and Liz designed it, and it's like your challenging yourself.

**Cammie= Chameleon**

**Bex= Duchess**

**Liz= Bookworm**

**Macey= Peacock**

**Zach= Cryptic**

**Grant= Muscle **

**Jonas= Hacker**

**Alex= Ninja**

"Okay Chameleon, got the files on Charlie," Jonas's voice said through my comm.'s unit.

"Tell me all info Hacker" I replied while holding hands with Zach as our cover. It brought back memories of when we used to go out for dinner after one of our successful missions and celebrate.

_-Flash Back-_

"_Hey Honey, I'm home" Zach said while entering our apartment with a huge smirk on his face. I hadn't seen him for 4 months. _

"_Hey baby, I'm in the kitchen, want something to eat?" I answered in my normal voice. Not need to shout, we're both spies with amazing hearing._

"_Yep, you" I heard behind me and arms encircled my waist and I resisted the urge to flip him but remembered that it's Zach and not a COC agent. Zach started to kiss down my neck and I couldn't hold in the moans anymore._

"_I take it, that it was a successful mission" I said breathlessly while he turned me around to face him. He was deeply tanned from the Caribbean and I couldn't help but smile at the lust that was clearly in his eyes._

"_Aren't they always, I'm too Goode" he said before pressing his lips to mine. He is always like this after a mission without me on it too. He can't take the no sex and kissing for a long time._

"_Come on, let's go out for dinner" I said breathlessly after breaking off the kiss and looking Zach in the eye._

"_We can carry this on later" I said with a wink and I broke his hold on me and strutted into our bedroom to get ready._

_And we did. We had a routine after every mission to go out for dinner and then have amazing sex afterwards. It was like a tradition to us._

_-End of flashback-_

"Full Name is Charles Barlow, mother is English, and Father is American. Born on-"Jonas started to say until I cut him off.

"Cut the boring stuff, anything useful? Previous missions? Important Relations?" I asked while trying to not move my lips.

"Umm... let me see" he replied while I could hear faint typing. By now I and Zach had spotted Charlie, wearing a big black trench coat and looked like he wanted to keep a low profile. That's weird. I and Zach exchanged a look before sticking to our cover upon a cover and acting in love while Zach pretended to tell me and joke and I laughed, not to draw attention but just right for a normal couple. Charlie started to head to the docks and I furrowed my brows in confusion. What is he up to?

"Peacock and Ninja, abort and head back to hotel" I said into my comm's. I don't want them to get caught in tailing him. I and Zach are the best in that department and no offense to Macey and Alex but they aren't.

"Why Chameleon?" I heard Alex's voice in my ear and confusion was clearly there.

"Because he is heading for the docks and 4 People following him would be very suspicious" I answered back while looking to Zach's eyes. Anyone would think we are 2 people deeply in love but we exchanged a conversation instead and Zach's eyes were telling me that something very wrong is going to happen.

"Okay Chameleon, we're going," Macey said and I could see her and Alex pass us and heading back to the hotel. I noticed something though; Bex and Grant haven't said a single thing the whole time. That's weird.

"Duchess and Muscle, do you copy" I said. A bit cliché, I know, but what else am I gonna say?

"We copy, Grant started to piss me off because he was playing with the land rover and I had to shout at him because he 'accidentally' stalled the engine, bloody idiot!" Bex's British voice flowed through to my ear.

"Okay, make your way back to the hotel. ASAP, I have a bad feeling of what's gonna go down soon and I want you in the hotel with the others" I commanded and managed to not roll my eyes at Grant's latest object to destroy.

"Roger that, be careful Chameleon and... you too Cryptic" Bex said after hesitation before her voice died away with the others and it was just me and Zach now. I and Zach cut our way through the fence of the dock that you couldn't see instead of the main entrance. That would be too obvious that we're following him. We silently made our way to the part to the dock where spotlights were on and we could see a medium sized boat docked and Charlie walking confidently toward it.

I and Zach manoeuvred toward the boat slowly in the shadows, we ducked and dived from cover to cover until we were insanely close but we were hiding behind a wooden crate. Charlie reached the boat the same time the door of the boat opened to reveal a man that I have seen before. In pictures handed to us before our mission started. This man is important and do you want to know why? He is important because he is the new leader of the Circle of Cavan, but that wasn't all that shocked us. Oh no, there was a bigger surprise in store, and it started with 2 words.

"Hello Uncle"

**Were you shocked? or was it too predictable? let me know and please revies about what you thought of this chapter. I really want to add more Zammie into the next chapter. Review xXx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Getting one of the best spy's back**

**Chapter 12**

**Zach POV**

Ohh crap! Now I remember where I know him from. I've seen him around one of the COC bases, but when we were both a lot younger. He's a triple agent. And is not on our side. I have to get Cammie out of here now. Before they notice us and quickly.

I turned to face my Gallagher girl even though she's not mine anymore and started to tug on her sleeve, breaking her out of her trance.

"We have to get out of here now" I whispered in her ear but I could tell she was still in shock.

"But-"She started to whisper in a dazed voice before I pushed her to move more to the right behind a huge crate.

"No time Gallagher girl, we have to go, now!" I whispered to her in a serious voice in my spy mode which I haven't used in a long time. I could see the words sinking into cam and saw her transform into the dead serious and confident spy that I know so well. We backed up, using the cover of darkness to hide us from the evil eyes of the COC, until we came back to the hole we cut in the fence. We easily made our way through and we started to stroll in the direction of our hotel like nothing happened. We stuck to our covers like any good spy would. I could tell Cam was going to ask me something but knowing her it was spy related and we had to be very careful now. I know something that I didn't know yesterday. Charlie is a Traitor.

Once we reached the hotel we instantly went up to our floor and knocked on every door we passed that held our friends inside. No one came out. Cammie and I exchanged a look before heading to our own room to check there.

We entered the room to find them all there; Bex and Grant making out, Alex was watching TV, Jonas and Liz were off typing a 100 words a minute and Macey was looking through Cam's suitcase and scrunching her nose at any horrible clothes that she packed and smiling at the mini skirts and dresses that she most likely packed for her. Macey held up a black lacy bra and smiled approvingly, I smirked and snuck a glance at Cammie who was starting to turn red and when she saw me smirking at the bra she decided to make our presence known. She coughed, not very discreetly though, and everyone's heads turned our way.

"Bloody hell! You're like ninja's; I didn't hear ya come in!" Bex exclaimed, breaking off the kiss with a now sad Grant. Cam shrugged her shoulders and walked over to Macey that was still inspecting her clothes.

"What are you doing? You already packed for me before we came!" Cammie said with a slight blush still on her cheeks. It's cute. Macey rolled her eyes at Cam.

"I know, but I didn't have time to double check and look at what slipped past me!" Macey said while holding up a perfectly fine T-shirt, to me, but Macey continued to talk on about how it is 'atrocious'

I walked over to Alex and sat next to him and started to watch the TV screen but not really watching it, not really taking in what's happening on the screen.

"So what did you find out about Charles?" Bex teased in her British accent. I looked at Cammie and Cammie looked at me, we were having a silent conversation between us. The guys realised something was wrong from our expressions and worry started to show up on all their faces.

"What is it?" Grant was the first to ask. Cammie nodded at me to tell them. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, making it messy. I saw Cammie eyeing me and I smirked at her for her benefit.

"Stop flirting with each other by looks and tells us what you found out!" Macey said exasperated. Cam was about to protest but thought better of it and closed her mouth again.

"We followed Charlie to a dock and he walked up to a medium sized boat and on that boat was the new head of the COC and Charlie said 'hello uncle' I explained and mimicked Charlie's voice at the end.

The group fell silent and I could see all the faces in concentration as they took in the words.

"I know Charlie's face, way before this mission started" I heard myself say in a distant voice. Cam walked over to me and sat down next to me, forgetting about her aggression towards me for the time being. Everyone remained silent and I took that as my que to continue.

"I have seen his face about 4-5 years before. He was at the COC base my mom worked at. He didn't start to infiltrate the base till a year ago, I checked his file," I said and added the words that no one wanted to hear.

"He's a traitor" I finished and then a loud string of cusses came from Bex and Macey. Grant and Alex tried to calm them down but they were having none of it. Jonas and Liz were too shocked to speak and Cam was silent at my side until she had enough.

"Shut up" She ordered in a loud voice standing up to face her best friends. The room went entirely silent. She really doesn't know how much power she has over everyone. She's the glue in our group that holds us all together.

"Think instead of cuss," She said in her voice that held so much confidence and authority.

"Think, If Charlie knows where we are staying then the COC knows, If Charlie knows we're from the CIA then the COC knows" She said and I could see her putting in her clothes that Macey left lying on our bed and Zipped it up.

"We aren't safe here, we need to leave ASAP, pack and come into our room after, Go!" She said and as soon as she said the words they were all out the door. Cammie was ready in seconds and I was finished before I even started, having not unpacked a single thing. Everyone was ready and assembled in our room in less than 5 minutes later.

"We need to move now, we can't go out the front doors with our luggage, for all we know the COC might have access to the hotel camera's or some of the staff are COC, we need to get out discreetly" I stated, looking everyone in the eye. I looked into Cammie's eyes last and longest.

"We use the shafts" Cammie injected in her calm voice. Macey looked like she was having a heart attack.

"Well that's all well and good but how are we going to get our luggage through the shafts?" Macey said while giving her suitcase a slight caress that contained her precious clothes.

"We don't" Cammie replied and Macey's eyes grew in size and she paled in fear.

"What! We are not leaving them here!" Macey commanded and gave a very stern look at Cammie. Cammie rolled her eyes at her best friend's worries and fears.

"Of course we can't leave them," When Cam said those words I swear Macey looked more relieved than I have ever seen her.

"We need to get them out too but not by shaft, it's too narrow" Cammie said and put on her thinking face that looked so focused and concentrated I didn't want to interrupt her from her thoughts and plans.

"How about we disguise them as rubbish-"Liz started to say but Macey cut her off straight away with a determined 'no' Cammie glared slightly at Macey and Macey glared at Liz.

"Continue what you were saying Liz" Cammie said through gritted teeth and continued to glare at our fashionita.

"Well when they put them in those big bins at the back of the hotel we can collect them and then go" Liz said quietly.

"That's a good idea Liz," Cammie praise her with a smile at which Liz returned.

"Or we could just find a window that's above the big bins and drop them into them to cushion the fall then collect them?" Bex asked. We all nodded in agreement. Let's go window hunting, a phrase I thought I would never use in my life.


	13. Because shit happens

**Getting one of the best spy's back**

**Chapter 13**

**Zach POV**

We split up in pairs. I went with Cam and we went to the first floor of the hotel to check. Macey and Alex went to the second. Bex and Grant went to the third. Jonas and Liz went to the fourth and we all decided to go up to the fifth. I and Cam searched all the windows in the hallway and in the rooms. How'd we get in? Let's just say that Gallagher girl is an amazing actress and managed to pull 4 master keys from the manager. I wasn't too happy but it was crucial for getting out of here alive. With our weapons and clothes.

"Nothing on 1st floor" I heard Cammie say into her comms unit. We got into the elevator and pressed the fifth floor. The elevator ride was comfortable instead of the normal awkward moments me and Cam usually share. I don't want her to be angry at me for the rest of our lives. I love her and I need a way to tell her that.

"Me and Chameleon are on the fifth floor, what are your positions?" I asked without moving me lips as an elderly couple were walking towards the elevator's me and Cam just stepped out of. We were holding hands and Cam laughed at nothing I said. We were sticking to our cover.

"Aww what a lovely couple!" The old woman exclaimed with a smile in Russian.

"Thank you" I replied in Russian back while me and Cam smiled back at her and she continued to act all lovey-dovey with me till their elevator closed. I didn't want to let go of her hand and she noticed.

"Mind dropping my hand?" she asked with a raised eyebrow at our hands muddled together. I never got to answer her because our comms buzzed and our ears were filled with Grant's voice saying they were done on their floor and were heading up to us. Alex replied also saying there nearly done and Jonas replied that they were in the elevator on their way.

Cammie didn't drop our combined hands and left them be instead which surprised me, maybe she does still have feelings for the Goode. My hand felt complete with hers inside mine and I could tell from the look on her face is that she was thinking the same thing. I elevator dinged and Cammie dropped my hand as Grant, Bex, Jonas and Liz walked out of the elevator and started in our direction.

The fifth floor is the largest floor but we have more people this time to search. It shouldn't take long. We were halfway through the floor when Alex's voice came through to all our ears that they found a window. We all got in the elevator and made our way to the second floor.

We arrived and saw a big enough windows to put the luggage through and it wasn't a very high drop since we were only on the second floor. It should be a piece of cake. Should being the main word. We got our luggage from our rooms and we all took different routes of getting to the empty suite where the window lies. If a member of staff see's us with our luggage and if he's COC, well then the secrets out that we've left. We gotta keep the COC in the dark for now. They will find out that we're not in the hotel anymore eventually, but hopefully not too soon.

"Throw the boys first, then mine and the girls won't smell so bad of rubbish" Macey said as she walked into the suite with her 2 large suitcases.

"No! Yours should be first!" Grant retaliated. An argument arouse and words were being shouted around like 'bastards first' 'well go on then' and so on until the last person to show up, Cam, walked into the ruckus.

"Stop!" She shouted and they fell silent again for the third time today.

"We have a problem and a change of plans, there is COC members waiting in the lobby and their back up will be along soon so I suggest you hurry up" She said in a dead calm and serious voice. How can she be calm when the COC is just downstairs? I hate that they were so close to Cam and I wanted to hug her but that could result in some very deep bruising.

"Whats the change of plan?" Alex asked in a worried voice while he put a protective arm around Macey's shoulders.

"We aren't taking the shafts; it will be too much of a risk when the COC finds our rooms and breaks into them they'll know we're gone, we go with our luggage, out the window," Cammie said before adding "Who wants to go first?" With an evil smirk.

"No way," Bex said crossing her arms. "I am not jumping in a gigantic rubbish bin!"

"Bex," Cammie said in a warning tone. "I don't want to anymore than you do but we need to get out of here" She ended while looking at bex with a silent plea.

"Alright, but I'm not going first" she said reluctantly with a sigh. Silence continued until Alex broke us out of it with his voice.

"I will, I better land first and then you can toss me everyone's luggage and then you guys come" He said while nodding at Cam. She smiled gratefully and nodded in approval at his plan. Alex jumped and landed safely. We threw our entire luggage to him and Cam ordered Macey to go next, then Grant, then Bex, then Jonas, then Liz, then me and finally Cam.

"It's okay Lizzie, it's not high at all" Cammie said soothingly when it was Liz's turn to jump but she's afraid of heights. It's not the best quality for a spy but then again Liz isn't out in the field much. Liz jumped and soon enough it was just me and Cammie, alone.

"Cam I need to talk to you" I said and Cammie's eyes turned cautious as I realised too late that they were similar words I said when I told her about Jake.

"Not now" She started to say before I crushed my lips against hers. She responded and kissed me back but stopped abruptly and broke it off. I knew my eyes contained hurt but Cammie's eyes wounded me in my heart: they were full of hurt and anger.

"Don't Zach" She warned in her deadly calm voice. Her face showed surprise at my expression which I'm sure showed a whole lot of pain and hurt. She slid up her poker face and I'm pretty sure she slid up her walls also. She was about to say something to me when we heard footsteps coming down the hall. Towards our door. Judging by the three heavy footsteps they are 3 180lb+ men. Oh Crap!

Cammie mouthed a 'Go' to me but I shook my head and push her to the window urgently. She struggled and pushed me toward the window again. I knew it was useless. Cam is as stubborn as a mule. I jumped out of the window and the others looked at me as if to say 'what took you so long' I waited for Gallagher girl to follow my lead but she didn't come immediately after me. Something's wrong.

**Cammie POV**

After Zach jumps out I immediately face the doorway instead of jumping out after him. No, I am not crazy if you're asking. I got my gun out and attached my beloved silencer. If I kill these 3 then the rest of the COC will be delayed on finding us and we could get away much faster. We need to leave Moscow. We need to leave Russia. Immediately.

They started to pick the lock and enter the suite. I hid behind the wall and once they all came inside the suite and shut the door I pounced. I shot two of them straight away, one after the other but the last was a tall, big and apparently fast as well, man. He kicked the gun out of my hand and slammed me against the wall. This is not going well already. I got back up quickly and tried to reach for my gun but the man kicked it into the bathroom with a grin on his face. He tried to punch me but I dodged and kicked him in the balls. But that don't even slow him down. He kicked my legs out from under me and I landed with thud. He started to laugh but I brought him down with me and pushed him with my strong legs into the wall, banging his head in the process. I took my chance and headed for the bathroom as quick as I can. He was running right behind me. After me. I slid across the tiled floor and picked the gun up in the process and turned onto my back on the floor to find the giant just entering the small bathroom and didn't notice the gun in my hands till it was too late for him. I embedded 3 bullets into his body and continued until he finally fell which happened to be On top of me.

I pushed his corpse off and saw that all his blood poured on to my clothes. I noticed I got a few cuts and bruises but nothing serious thank god. I detached my weapon and tucked some in my boot and the other on my belt that you can't see unless shown. I didn't bother with moving the bodies and simply jumped out the window.

**Sorry i have been a terrible author lately but i have loads of revision to do for my exams and my school doesn't finish for summer break till the middle of july. So really sorry about my long updates and i really do appreciate all the reviews of feedback you are giving me. and if you have any ideas or constructive critisim to add to the story please tell me :) xXx**


	14. She's different now- Announcement below

**Chapter 14**

**Zach POV**

After I realised that something was wrong since Cam hasn't come yet I started to climb back up to reach the window I just jumped out of but Grant and Alex pulled me back.

"Zach, stop, she'll be fine" Grant told me but his words didn't comfort me in any way. Seconds after Grant told me we all heard the sound of a silencer going off and I felt my heart drop and seconds later the sound of a crash and bangs that sounded like something colliding into a wall. I flinched and made to move to the window till Macey touched my arm to make me stop.

"She's handling it" she told me in a know it all voice without a speck of fear for her best friend. I'm sure I looked confused by the reaction Macey and Bex made.

"She knows what's she's doing" Bex decided to say. I was about to protest when the tiny girl of our group spoke up with the most information I've got given on how Cammie is since I left everyone.

"She's different now Zach" The timid girl told me in a sad voice. Loud bangs were now coming from the room Cammie was in and then a more continuous silenced shot was heard before the entire apartment went quiet and I tensed. In a flash a blob with dirty blonde hair dropped into the big garbage bin and crawled out. I opened my mouth to ask why she didn't come out the window earlier but no words came out when I saw all the blood on her shirt.

"Cam are you okay?" I asked before I took a step towards her but she held up both her hands before I could take another step in a sign of surrender.

"Fine, The blood isn't mine" She announced with a smirk that covered her true emotions. Liz's words came back to haunt me _she's different now _Cam may think she can fool her friends but she can never fool me. I've known that Cammie doesn't like taking human life, never has, but something tells me that she still doesn't even when she's smirking about the blood, I know her too well.

"Well enough with the reunion and all and let's get our butts out here" Cammie stated while starting to walk towards the entrance of the alley but Macey held her back with a firm hand to her arm.

"You can't just walk out into the streets of Moscow with blood all over you!" Macey said horrified and slightly flinched at all the blood and there was a lot, what did she do? bathe in it?

"Oh yeah" Cam said nonchalantly as if she has blood on her shirts every day of the week. Cammie slipped a top from her suitcase and took her over shirt off as if it was no big deal and none of the group reacted to it either. The girl I knew 3 years ago was shy about her body around others like Grant, Alex and Jonas. Cammie has changed a lot, But I know she is still there, the real her, she slipped up when she forgot to change her shirt and I know the girl I know is still there, I just have to find her again.

**Cammie POV**

We quickly split into 2's and each got a different cab to the private airport on the outskirts of Moscow. I, unfortunately got stuck with Zach. again. Every single time we split into groups! why the hell do I always get stuck with him? Macey was doing it on purpose, I could tell from her evil smirk plastered on her face. I nearly swore at her in Farsi but held my tongue.

"Come on!" I commanded through gritted teeth as I headed to a cab with Zach jogging to catch up with me. He still held a look of worry on his face which annoyed me even more. He is not supposed to worry about me, He is not supposed to care anymore and he is definitely not supposed to have the guts to ask me if I'm okay when he never bothered to care 3 years ago.

The ride was silent and hopefully Zach caught onto my mood of me not wanting to talk to him. I did discreetly check for tails but couldn't find any and we remained in silence for the rest of the cab ride. Once the cab pulled up outside the mini airport I thanked the Russian driver and walked off with my luggage and Zach once again jogging to keep up with me. We were the first cab of us to show up. Great, More time with Zach, Note the sarcasm. Zach started to whistle loudly and I only just managed to control my voice from shouting at him.

"Can you stop that?" I asked and added 'please' afterwards through gritted teeth. Zach smirked in response.

"Oh, so you're talking to me now?" He asked me with those annoyingly gorgeous emerald eyes that I hate to love.

"Nope" I replied, popping the 'p' while turning round to look for the other cabs. Where the hell are they when I need them the most?

"You just talked to me now, didn't you? What's wrong Gallagher girl?" he asked with that god damn annoying smirk. I open my mouth to reply with a snappy comeback when Macey and Alex's cab pull up followed by Liz and Jonas's cab. Bex and Grant are nowhere to be seen though.

"What took you so long?" I teased, in a completely casual voice than my irritated one I used with Zach.

"Traffic" Alex said offhandedly. No one spoke afterwards, everyone could feel the tension in the air. Macey was staring at me and then Zach and then back to me again. She knows something's up. Great! another interrogation which would no doubt contain a whole lot of makeup and Bex's hair products. Speaking of which, where is that Egyptian goddess?

"Where is Bex and Grant?" I asked the group and they shrugged though Liz was starting to look worried. Hopefully they are here soon. We really need to leave before the COC find out our location and they definitely know by now that we are not in our hotel rooms.

A Cab pulled up at the end of the airstrip and out stepped Bex, running towards us with Grant trying to run with a couple of Pelminis's in his hand, munching on them with a look of satisfaction on his face.

"Sorry about that but Grant insisted that he has Pelminis before we go back and I said no but he kept going on and on-" Bex explained with a annoying huff but still held adoration for her Boyfriend and my thoughts seemed to drift back to Zach. I snapped out of it to cut Bex's rambling off.

"It's fine Bex but we should be going very soon" I injected with a smile and headed in the direction of our plane with the others following behind. Zach walked up to stand beside me at which I ignored him. I hopped in the planes cot pit and plopped on my Bose headphones that reduce noise in my ears from the engine and Macey came to sit in the seat next to mine as my co-pilot.

"Wait! Your flying the plane?" Zach asked with wide eyes and slight fear. Ha-ha he better be scared!

"No duh we're just sitting here for the fun of it" Macey exclaimed with a eye roll and I burst out laughing at Zach's reaction.

"But in all serious I am flying the plane, the CIA can't just send agents to fly it if we already can in the first place" I explained after I sobered up from my laughing fit. Zach grunted in agreement and disappeared to the back of the plane. Macey started to look at me again but I ignored it while fiddling around with the buttons in the cot pit and casually lifted the plane off the ground. I could still feel Macey's stare drilling into the side of my head.

"Okay Mace, What do you want?" I asked irritated, turning round to face her after putting the plane on auto pilot.

"What's with you and Zach? I can tell there is some serious tension between you two" She exclaimed half exasperated and half curious. I sighed and explained everything to her about the cab ride and the conversation we shared when waiting for the others and all Macey could do was nod afterwards and stay silent with her thinking face on.

"Cam, I believe Zach still feels for you Cam even though I know you wish he doesn't but he still does" Macey stated after a while of silence.

"No, you're wrong Macey, he doesn't care for me and I don't care for him, it's the way it is now." I replied in a quiet voice, stubbornly. Macey rolled her eyes before continuing with her 'theory'

"I'm the boy expert am I not? I know what I'm talking about Cam, stop being stubborn and listen to me" Macey said offhandedly.

"I can't Macey" I said shaking my head in defiance. Macey cast a sympathetic look my way and that was the end of that conversation. Macey understands me more than Bex and Liz ever will about my relationship with Zach. She knows when I'm hurting over him and that moment I was, I was hurting a lot but I refuse to let my walls that I built so high come crumbling down which Macey knew and respected. She knows what it's like to hurt over a boy especially everything that happened with her and Preston that felt like a long time ago in our senior year at Gallagher. The rest of the trip was filled in silence though Bex and Macey did both offer to pilot the plane for a while but I refused because I don't think I can face Zach anytime soon.

The flight lasted 10 hours from Moscow to DC and I was tired after the long journey and wished that I could go snuggle up in my warm, comfortable bed but We had to go be debriefed by the director.

Two black tinted jeeps were waiting for us at the airport. Me, Macey, Liz and Bex got in the first and Alex, Grant, Jonas and Zach got in the second. This is a bonus to Bex because I could tell she has wanted to talk to me since the beginning of the flight to DC. As soon as the jeep's door was closed questions were flying at me from, not caring about the driver overhearing us.

"What is with you and Zach? Why did you look irritated at the airport? come' on tell us!" Bex shouted consecutively with Liz looking at the both of us with wide eyes and Macey kept quiet, staring intensely at me, I had a strange feeling she was trying to see into my brain, on what I'm thinking, I ignored her for now and focused on Bex who was still continuously asking questions.

"Calm down Bex!" I said in a calm voice. Bex stopped and was heaving in breath from all the talking or should I say shouting in my general direction.

"What has happened? I can tell that I missed something crucial just by the looks you two are sharing" Bex said calmly with confusion, slight anger and desperation.

"He asked if I was okay" I replied grudgingly. Bex's face was priceless at my reply.

"Please tell me your not being serious cam" Bex asked with a look that looked like she was going to burst with laughter. I glared at her in return to find this so silly and not realize the complications now.

"I am serious Bex, I don't want him to ask if I'm okay or what's wrong, I hate him because he ruined our lives and it makes me feel better knowing he hates me too but when he asks if I'm okay..." I trailed off with a uncomfortable look on my face and realisation was shown clear on Bex's beautiful face.

"It reminds you of the past and what you used to have" Macey finished, entering the conversation for the first time in the jeep. I nodded and sighed.

"It hurts still guys and I don't know why, his current presence doesn't help either" I admitted.

"His disappearance can be arranged" Bex replied with an evil smile on her lips. On a better day I would have laughed but all I felt was nothing as I closed off my emotions and built my guard up sky high.

"I would help any other day but I think you need to talk to him Cam, really talk to him properly to sort everything out and then If you want you can go on non-stop missions if you want, we wouldn't judge you if you did" Macey told me with sincere eyes. From the corner of my eye I could see Liz and Bex nodding along also. I smiled a smile that didn't quite meet my eyes but It seemed genuine enough to them.

"I love you guys, thanks for your support, you are the best sisters ever" I said with a small smile and we had a group hug that we do all the time to cheer one of us up.

"You're welcome Cam, I hope you can sort this out because as much as I want you to be happy, I'll feel slightly empty If I don't get to see and talk with you if you go on non-stop missions" Liz said honestly with a sad smile.

"I'll would miss you too Liz, I would miss all of you so much if I don't get to see you often" I admitted. Before another word was spoken the jeep stopped and we all got out, heading to the director's office immediately, The boys Jeep just parking while our elevators door closed, shielding them.

The debrief process took a lot longer than normal due to our more than normal complications such as a traitor that was in our mist and all the information we found out about Charlie and the new COC. It was way past Lunchtime by the time we were finished giving a detail by detail overview. I yawned loudly while exiting the director's office and started heading to one of the exits of Headquarters, Zach walking behind while the others started splitting off in all directions with their boyfriends.

"Daddy!" A high pitched voice shouted and the patter of tiny feet started coming behind me. I turned around to see Jake running to Zach with a huge smile on his chubby baby face. I smiled without even knowing it at their reunion.

**Zach POV**

"Daddy!" The voice of my son sounded from behind me and I turned around to see my champ running to me as fast as he could. I swept him up into my arms and he started to giggle as I was throwing him up in the air and catching him, knowing he loves it. I smile and genuine smile and turn to see Cam, who also stopped as was smiling at us but I could tell her guards were up. I looked up at her and sent a small smile to her. She seemed to snap out of her trance and smiled a little for Jake who was watching our encounter and turned to continue walking to the exit.

"Cammie, wait!" I yelled as I ran to catch up with her and a bouncing Jake on my hip. She turned to face me with suspicion and I honestly couldn't blame her since I know she'll never be able to trust me again. I didn't even know why I yelled after her but the words were out of my mouth before I even knew what I was doing.

"Um.. I was.. I was wondering.. if maybe you wanted to go out tomorrow" I asked nervously and internally cussing at what's wrong with me. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out and then tried a second time but my little man cut me off.

"I asked Daddy to ask you if you could come to the park with us tomorrow" Jake asked with his 'hopeful' eyes and I felt proud at his good acting skills. Nice save my little man. Jake could be my new wing man because of his smooth talking, he gets that from his daddy because we are that Goode.

"Umm... I dunno.. I have a lot of work to do.." Cammie spoke to Jake with a 'I'm sorry' look but nu huh Jake weren't taking none of her bullshit.

"But please Cammie, you'll be my best friend ever if you come and we can gang up on daddy when he's being a meanie!" Jake whined with that still adorable face that no one can say no to and the face still works apparently as I could see Cammie having a internal argument with herself and looks like we're on the winning side.

"Okay Jake, I'll come because How can I not resist the chance to irritate your daddy" Cammie replied with a wink at me and a small smile on her lips. Jake smiled brightly at Cammie and we said our goodbyes, Once me and Jake got in a cab Jake started to look really smug.

"You owe me one daddy" Jake told me with a half way smirk that reminded me so much of me.

"Oh really little man?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes! You obviously like her and I help you out daddy plus I get to go to the park tomorrow it's what Uncle Grant calls a wing-wing!" Jake exclaimed in excitement.

"Win-Win" I corrected and smiled at my son lovingly.

"That's what I said!" Jake huffed irritated. I rolled my eyes and planted a kiss on his dark hair and smiled at the thought of seeing Cammie tomorrow.

**Important Announcement!**

**I have sadly decided not to continue with 2 of my stories due to lack of time for writing which I believe is unfair on you guys who read my stories. I have set up a poll for you to vote your favourite 2 stories you want me to continue, please vote.**


End file.
